


In the Heat of the Moment

by AnneMcSommers



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Religious Content, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMcSommers/pseuds/AnneMcSommers
Summary: As the family sits around coloring for the holidays, they learn some distressing news about what happened to their brother in the days leading up to the apocalypse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	In the Heat of the Moment

It had been a several months since the apocalypse that wasn’t, and the Hargreeves had made a lot of progress in terms of fixing their lives. 

The most notable would have to be Allison, whose daughter Claire was the reason they were all sitting around the table coloring. It was sad to say, but Claire being allowed to visit probably had less to do with the progress Allison was making in therapy, and more to do with the progress she was not making in terms of the recovery of her vocal cords. 

Not to say she wasn’t making progress in therapy, one thing this whole apocalypse ordeal had taught her was that actions have consequences, especially in her rumors. While she could croak a little now, and she would speak again, to prevent strain and potentially re-injuring the cords, she was not allowed to speak at all until her next doctor’s appointment in January. Hence Claire being able to visit for the holidays.

Right now, Claire, rather strangely was very into, well, the bible. Apparently after Allison had left, Patrick had started taking Claire to church, and Claire was always a fan of a good story. Her Sunday school had delivered. 

This had led to Claire wanting to color, not the generic Santa pictures that all the coloring books for the season had, but Jesus. Having her entire family wrapped around her little finger this had led to all 6 of them sitting around a table with Claire, a set of 200 crayons (a gift from uncle Luther), and a ream of paper. 

Each one of her atheist family members drawing their own interpretation of Jesus. She winced as she looked around, because given the rather unique color palettes in front of each of her siblings, this was not going to end well. 

Claire was a very precise person, and Allison knew she most likely had a very specific image of what she was looking for, and if Claire’s own brown palette in front of her said anything, it was that Luther’s classic white Jesus would not fly, or whatever Klaus was coming up with in black, white, and greys. 

Allison had actually cheated, and went to get everyone a drink. When she returned and handed out the glasses of apple juice, she took a look a Claire’s picture and went from there. What she now had was a brown man, with a beard, wearing a linen robe. It may not be exactly correct, but it was the best she could do based on half a drawing done by a 6-year-old. 

“I’m done, see!” Claire declared, holding her drawing up to show them all. Allison, looked down at her own drawing and smiled. Nailed it.

Allison replied by holding up her own interpretation.  
“Very good Mommy!” Claire exclaimed, looking impressed. Oh ya, totally nailed it.

Vanya was next, with a pretty similar drawing to Allison’s. “I read an article about the true face of Jesus a while back in the newspaper.” Vanya answered the unasked question.

Luther looked like he was trying to sink into the chair, as he held out his stereotypical white Jesus. “The stained-glass window at the church over on second looks like this.” He explained. Claire looked like she was about to argue and Allison let out a breath when Claire nodded sceptically instead. Apparently Luther’s source material passed muster.

Diego held up a picture of a stick figure, getting a good giggle out of Claire. Luther looked at the stick figure with envy, as if he wished he had chosen to go that route.

Five held up a page of…equations. “Sorry, I got distracted.” He replied, looking a little chagrined.  
Claire nodded sagely. “S’okay, I get distracted sometimes too.” She said, and looked down quickly. Allison’s heart clenched, how much of that was her. Before Allison could try to speak, Klaus jumped in, breaking the ice.

“I didn’t know what Jesus looked like, so I drew god.” He replied, and held up a very detailed, very precise black and white drawing of what looked like a little girl on a bicycle. Claire looked sceptical.

“Are you sure that’s what god looks like?” She asked.

“Yup.” Klaus replied instantly. “I met her back in March, and that is exactly what she looked like.” Klaus may have focused one hundred percent of his attention on Claire, but Allison could see the moment the rest of their siblings froze.

“How did you meet her?” Claire still looked sceptical, but at the same time curiosity had won her over. 

“I died, and she was there.” Klaus continued, looking entirely nonchalant. 

“If you died,” Claire reasoned out. “Then why aren’t you dead?”

“Apparently God doesn’t like me very much.” Klaus replied, so matter of factly that Allison felt her breath leave her. 

“Did you see anyone else there?” Claire asked, clearly chasing to believe her Uncle.

“As a matter of fact, I did, I saw my father, I guess your… grandfather? Anyways he gave me this whole big lecture on being a disappointment, told me how he died, and then he was going to say something else, something important I think, but I woke up before he had the chance.” Klaus explained.

“If you woke up, how do you know it wasn’t just a dream, that you were just asleep?” Claire demanded.

“Good question, I think, mostly it was the part where the other people all said I was dead. No breathing, no pulse, blood pooling and the like. Even Benny said I was gone. That and the fact the everything dear Papa told me ended up being true. And it was pretty out there, like way, way out there. I wouldn’t have been able to make that sh-crap up even if I wanted to.” Klaus concluded.

Claire waited a minute. “But you didn’t see Jesus?” She asked.

“No, but to be honest, I had a few ideas who I wanted to look for, and Jesus didn’t exactly make the list.”

Claire nodded. “Okay, I guess that make sense.” She looked at Klaus, then his drawing, then back at Klaus. “You draw really good.”

“Danke.” 

Claire looked confused but continued. “Can you draw a unicorn?” 

Klaus grinned, and reached out for the pink crayon. “Can I ever!” He stated, and he and Claire got to work drawing unicorns, as Allison looked up into the faces of the rest of her siblings, each looking as horrified as she imagined she must.

**Author's Note:**

> May continue this in the future, but for now it stands as is.


End file.
